


Night After

by TripleRainbow



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Gay, Post Sacrifice Bay ending, Slightly Sad, Third POV, blooming relationships, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleRainbow/pseuds/TripleRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night following Arcadia Bay's destruction Chloe contemplates Max's choice and Max has her first nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night After

As exhausting as the week had been, Chloe couldn't sleep. 

The stars twinkled above her and Max as they lay in the bed of her pickup. It was uncomfortable and cold but they had zilch in terms of cash so motel rooms were out of the picture. The storm came so fast, neither Chloe nor Max had thought to pick up extra money and Bank of Price was usually empty anyway.

But the reason Chloe couldn't sleep had nothing to do with where they slept. Her mind was racing and her heart was heavy. So much had conspired in the past twelve hours. 

Arcadia Bay was gone. Everyone she knew, except Max, was presumed dead. Chloe wouldn't ever hold it over Max, but she wondered why the other girl did what she did.

Two hundred and fifty three people in exchange for one crass, emotionally constipated drug addict.

"Max," she whispered, looking over at the sleeping brunette. "Why would you ever choose me over them?"

In all honestly, Chloe knew the answer. Because Max, her sweet little first mate, was selfish and sick of the universe. Not that Chloe would ever be angry at her. How could she be?

Max whined softly, rolling over and facing Chloe.

Immediately, Chloe knew something was wrong. She might not have been a genius, but she was all too familiar with nightmares.

Max's face was pale and her hands clenched at the hoodie pillowed underneath her. She was crying in her sleep.

"Max, wake up," Chloe said as she shifted so she was leaning on her elbow. She reached out to shake the time traveler's shoulder. "Come on, get up. Max!"

Max shot up, eyes wide and full of fury, and flung Chloe's hand away. "Get your hands off me, you sick fuck! Stay the hell away from me!"

Chloe hastily pulled back, hurt and glaring. Her glare softened as she realized Max was still caught up in the remnants of her nightmare. 

Once or twice Amber had woke up to Chloe struggling through a nightmare and helped pull her out of it. But it had never been like this. Whatever Max was imagining was grade A horror and it was almost as terrifying to watch.

Chloe pulled her most sensitive side from the dark depths and tried to remember what Amber had said to help her.

"Max, listen, ok? You're ok. You're with me. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

Max was still shaking violently and curled in the corner of the truck bed. She lashed out as Chloe tried to reach for her.

"Shit, man, calm down. Listen to my voice. Jefferson is dead as fuck and he's never coming back. I'm here. I've got you."

Slowly, Max stopped shivering. She panted and leaned over the edge of the truck to vomit. Chloe cringed but carefully stretched out her hand to rest on Max's back.

"Are you back now, Mad Max?" The punk asked. After a few seconds, the brunette nodded.

Reaching inside her pocket and pulling out a crumpled napkin, Chloe handed it to Max.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled after wiping her face and tossing the napkin on the ground.

Chloe snorted and shoved her shoulder half heartedly. "Good. You scared the shit out of me, asshole."

Max laughed tightly. "Sorry. Again."

They stared at each other for a second until the taller girl dropped her tough act.

"Alright, c'mere, dork," Chloe relented. Max lurched forward and wrapped her arms around the punk. Chloe hesitated before hugging her back.

"You don't have to be sorry, ya know. It's not like you can help it," she said softly. 

Max shook her head. "I woke you up though. And bothered you."

"Hey," Chloe prodded her side. "I want to help you. Besides, you put up with my stubborn ass for like a whole week so it's the least I can do. I do get paid in sexy times though, right?"

The brunette nudged her weakly. "Jerk."

Chloe smiled, knowing Max was smiling too. Then she pulled away to look Max in the eye. 

"Please wake me up if this happens again. Promise me." 

She knew Max would hate "bothering" her. Chloe hated the idea of Max going through these nightmares alone. When they got to Seattle she was going to convince Max to get counseling or therapy or whatever would stop these. 

Damn it, Max didn't deserve this.

Chloe stuck out her pinkie.   
"Promise?"

Max meet her eyes and hooked their pinkies together. "I promise."

Chloe broke into a grin and dragged her hand up to kiss it quickly.

"Great. Now let's get some sleep."


End file.
